


Small Luxury

by -Shjttyclass (Satanik_Black), choirboyharem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 02, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanik_Black/pseuds/-Shjttyclass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: ‶ Jerome has a decent distraction. ʺ





	Small Luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Luxury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557968) by [choirboyharem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem). 



> La obra original pertenece a Brotherfuckersanonymous ,, alto usser jssj

  1. Esto es una traducción únicamente, la obra pertenece a ;; @[brotherfuckersanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckersanonymous/pseuds/brotherfuckersanonymous),, usuario de Ao3 ヾ(^ ^ゞ.



* * *

 

El simplemente aparecere en su mente de repente, sin avisar. Nada pareció disparar la memoria. 

 

Simplemente sucedió mientras Jerome tenía su mano alrededor de su polla mientras un jodido imbecil en la celda continua a él le gritaba a personas que nadie más podía ver, haciéndole imposible dormir. 

 

Por lo general, pensaba en películas pirateadas y en revistas ilegales que se robaba de las caravanas de los payasos cuando era un niño. El momento en que fue presionado por ser desobediente. La otra vez fue estrangulado por ser desobediente, otra vez. El matando a su madre. Theo, el apuñalando a gente, lo usual, mierda enferma. Un pedazo de mierda inútil que lo toca y lo alaba, y que ya no era erótico (Muerto por eso.) Destellos de mierda enferma y sangrienta que su cerebro bombea de forma descuidada. 

 

Jerome no sabía por qué Bruce Wayne estaba repentinamente a la par de su material de satisfacción. En realidad, no sabía mucho sobre el chico. No lo suficiente. 

 

Sin embargo, a su cerebro no parecía importarle. Su cerebro le ofreció lo corto y sucio de todo lo que había sucedido en la gala, y lo corto y lo sucio que era. Genuinamente sucio, seriamente asqueroso, el tipo de suciedad que hizo que el estómago de Jerome se revolviera de lo horriblemente delicioso que era. Lo hizo marearse, saboreando el sentimiento profano, prohibido. Estaba mal. Era horrorosamente malo. Entonces, tan malo, tan prohibido, tan divinamente enfermo que hizo que Jerome perdiera más la cabeza de lo que había sentido en, bueno, años, tal vez. 

 

Así que tal vez fantaseo un poco con Bruce Wayne. El triste niño huérfano, no está mejor que el propio Jerome, víctima de una circunstancia cruel y desafortunada. Aunque el pobre niño que podría ir a casa y llorar a sobre su mayordomo y todas sus pilas de dinero. La simpatía de Jerome era limitada, pero aún sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón al sentir la conexión que tenían. 

 

Recordó haber sentido esa conexión con Bruce cuando lo había abrazado en la gala. 

 

Él lo había  _abrazado_. Recuerda perfectamente cómo se había sentido Bruce en sus brazos, cómo el estaba temblado debajo de ese caro, esmoquin europeo, con labios temblorosos. Bruce estaba temblando aterrorizado y corrió cómo una corriente oculta a través de él, haciéndolo sonrojarse por el pánico y las pesadas luces del techo, y Dios sí se había sentido tan caliente. 

 

Jerome recordó como su boca habia tocando la oreja del niño y cómo Bruce había gemido. Jerome podía imaginarlo desnudo con sus propios dedos presionados en el pecho desnudo de Bruce, provocando el mismo sonido mientras que su otra mano cubría la polla de Bruce. 

 

Jerome podría haberlo llevado al escenario. Podría haber creado un espectáculo realmente desagradable para que toda la élite de Gotham lo vea, horrorízalos al verlo joder al príncipe de Gotham y robarle su inocencia. Jerome podría haber arruinado el GCPD y hacer que corrieran en círculos, incapaces de hacer nada más que entrar en pánico y gritar por el angelito que lloraba porque un desagradable hombre  estaba tocando sus partes traviesas. 

 

_"Qué_ _familiar"_  , pensó Jerome, moviendo su mano hacia arriba, antes de que se centrará sobre la cabeza de su polla. No había ni un solo niño que saliera del circo con su inocencia todavía intacta a los doce años. Al menos Bruce acababa de pasar el punto de corte. 

 

Sin embargo, Jerome realmente podría haberlo llevado al escenario. Podría haber desnudado a Bruce, haberlo cubierto con chocolate y haber lamido cada centímetro de su piel pálida y rosada. Podría haber clavado un cuchillo en el muslo de Bruce y haber tallado bonitas letras en él, solo para hacerlo parecer un poco imperfecto. Podría haberlo pateado, aplastarlo contra el escenario, y follado su pequeño y apretado trasero hasta que llorara a gritos, sollozando, rogando por ayuda que no llegaría. ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? Jerome pensó. ¿Se sentiría como un director de escena tomando a un niño por el pelo y forzándolo a lamer las botas de alguien porque joder a animales simplemente ya no era suficiente en términos de crueldad pervertida? 

 

Jerome mordió su mano libre, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su respiración se aceleró mientras sus caderas subían, encontrándose con sus apretados dedos. 

 

Podría haber forzado a Bruce a abrir su boca, separando sus  llenos y rosados labios, y empujado su miembro dentro. Las lágrimas habrían rodado por sus lisas mejillas, gemidos ahogados por la polla en su boca mientras Jerome agarraba sus suaves rizos y tiraba de su cabeza hacia adelante. Bruce habría estado temblando por la humillación y la sobre estimulacion, duro con sus caros y elegantes pantalones, su polla moviéndose y goteando por lo que estaba sucediendo. Él se habría venido en sus pantalones antes de que Jerome entrara en su boca. 

 

ㅡJoder.ㅡ Siseó Jerome, rodando sobre su estómago, la cabeza de su polla frotándose en las sábanas. Su otra mano hundió sus uñas en la tabla plana de un colchón. Su frente fuertemente presionada contra la almohada, mientras que de su boca salían  jadeos. 

 

Pudo haber robado a Bruce. A la mierda Galavan. ¿A quién le importaba él y su estupido deseó de poder? Jerome podría haber tomado a Bruce como rehén y arrastrarlo detrás del escenario. El podría  destruir a Galavan, a Keane y cualquier pequeño hijo de puta que se interponga, matar a todos los demás. Bruce podría haberle pertenecido. Obviamente, Jerome daría más de un espectáculo para demostrar un punto si todos los demás estuvieran mirando, pero con la intimidad de una cortina cerrada, Jerome ataría las muñecas de Bruce y lo vería retorcerse mientras lo besaba y lamía y mordía cada centímetro de su piel preciosa.

 

Jerome tenía una especie de urgencia desesperada de arruinar a alguien como Bruce Wayne. Bruce era  amoroso, gentil, limpio, perfecto, cariño, con una sonrisa radiante y una risa que te hizo querer pellizcar sus mejillas. Tenía el atractivo de una colegiala. Jerome podía imaginarse deslizando su mano debajo de una falda de tablones para acariciar a Bruce a través de las bragas de algodón, los muslos de Bruce vestidos con largas medias blancas tratando de apretarse juntos.

 

Tan cerca.

 

  La respiración de Jerome se aceleró, su rodilla deslizándose sobre el colchón. El precum se filtró de su hendidura, goteando contra la sábana. 

 

Él podría haber robado a Bruce, de todos modos. Debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber tomado a Bruce y hacer que su pérdida de virginidad valiera la pena. Memorable, no solo un trauma,  se sentiría como cualquier otra cosa que él nunca había sentido. Apretaría el trasero de Bruce y lo acariciaría con todo el amor y cuidado que nunca habría recibido por haber sido abusado sexualmente por la elite de Gotham, quienes se cansarian de robar a niños extranjeros de la parte trasera de los camiones y reorganizar sus órganos. Cuando Jerome se deslizara dentro de Bruce, se sentiría tan bien, tan apretado y caliente, apretándose a su alrededor. Bruce lloraría al principio y diría: " _ㅡOh, Jerome, no, eso duele.ㅡ_ ", pero Jerome lo callaría con besos. Bruce se relajaría y comenzaría a amarlo, su pequeña boca enrojecida se abriría para jadear y gemir. Jerome se vendría dentro de él, convertiría a Bruce en un caliente y húmedo desorden, lo haría venir con gemidos de muñeca mientras lloraba por Jerome y lo llamaría por dulces apodos.  

 

Jerome se imaginó a Bruce batiendo sus pestañas y diciéndole: " _ㅡFuck me, Daddy.ㅡ_ " y terminó con gruesos y calientes hilos de semen, tan fuerte que vio las estrellas. 

 

 


End file.
